


Flowers of Fire and Ice

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 3D Land (Video Game)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Fire and Ice Flowers suddenly pop up in the fields, providing a particular puzzling predicament.





	Flowers of Fire and Ice

"Why are there so many Fire Flowers?" Dry Bowser asked as he was surprised by the large presence of bright red Fire Flowers in one of the various grassy fields near the Mushroom Kingdom's capital, the skeletal reptile perplexed as to why they were suddenly present.

Paratroopa murmured as he looked around at the illuminating blue Ice Flowers surrounding him, the winged turtle shaking his head. "I'm more concerned about the Ice Flowers, actually... you don't see those around here often."

The colorful elemental flowers were continuously popping up right out of the ground, with neither of them stopping as Dry Bowser and Paratroopa were perplexed by this, wondering if they should grab the flower based power up or just ignore it. Dry Bowser decided to reach for the Fire Flower nearest to him while Paratroopa went with the closest Ice Flower, the two transforming into elemental forms of themselves. Dry Bowser became more red in color all over his bony body, with his hair becoming more crimson in color. Paratroopa on the other hand had his red shell turn blue, with his wings becoming light blue.

"So this happened," Paratroopa commented as he sneezed, a bit of ice breath coming out of him as the grass in front of him froze in ice.

Dry Bowser rubbed his bony chin as he turned to a nearby rotting tree and snapped his fingers, causing several red fireballs to pop out as the tree caught on fire, with Paratroopa using his ice power to cool down the flames. The two reptiles then turned to each other as they wondered what to do with their newfound powers.


End file.
